Delusional
by HouseOfAnubisGemGemX
Summary: I listened in on their conversation. I didn't feel regret as they would have thought if they saw me. I wasn't who I showed to them. I was torn apart, insecure. But its alright, I'm gone now... Rated T for suicide


**Ok guys, this isn't the best, but I wanted to write something like this. Its' quite sad, so if you don't like, don't read. Reviews would be nice too please! I haven't forgotten about my sequel, it's just much harder than the first one to write! I don't think I own House of Anubis... Happy reading! Sibuna! X**

Mara P.O.V

They don't know me. They think they do, but that isn't me. I'm not smart. Never have been. I feel so rejected, no one even cared, or wondered why I was so depressed. I have no best friend to get me through things, like Amber has Nina, Patricia has Joy, Fabian has Mick, or Alfie has Jerome. None of them think I mind, but I do. They are delusional, only seeing what they want to see.

Everything turned upside down when my parents divorced. My dad took the house, but he's richer than my mum, so she had to stay at grandmas for weeks, until the legal papers came through for the money, causing more arguments.

I was so caught up over my parents because they were my only family left. My uncle, aunt, cousin, brother and sister were on their way home once, to drop off my brother, Hayden, and my sister, Mackenzie. They were going across a crossroads, because their traffic lights were green, and another car jumped the red light and drove straight into the side of my uncle's car. Just like that, they were all dead.

Both sets of my grandparent were dead too. Both of my grandmas and my dad's dad had died before I was born, and my mum's dad, who I was really close to, died before I came to Anubis.

I remembered the awful day and a tear escaped my eye. I wouldn't ever self harm, it just wasn't me, the real me.

Right now, it was midnight. I was outside Nina and Amber's room, as I had been doing since this mystery popped up. The whole of the 'Scooby gang', Nina, Amber, Patricia, Fabian and Alfie were in there. I didn't dare to move, if I did I knew the floorboard would creak its unearthly yowl, and would certainly bring 'Sibuna' to be alert.

I listened in on their conversation, and didn't feel regret as they thought I would have if they had seen me. I wasn't the girl I showed to them, she was just an act. I was torn apart, insecure, and had no idea what I was doing. Patricia had woke up just before midnight, which had woke me up, and I followed, hidden in the deep shadows.

I heard them all say 'Sibuna,' symbolising the end of the meeting. I slipped back into my bed, and pretended to be asleep, as Patricia slid in.

After Patricia was out of it, I fell into an uneasy sleep. "My little angel," "I love you Mara," "Are you sure you want to do this?" "You're not acting like yourself." "Mara, Mara, wake up!"

Wait. The last voice wasn't from in my dream. I sat up in bed, and rubbed my eyes. Above me was Joy. "You were having a nightmare, are you OK?" I really wasn't, but I couldn't exactly say that. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, looking at the clock. 4:38am. I waited until I could hear Joys rhythmic breathing, and then I slipped out of bed, grabbed a pen and some paper, and began to write.

At 8:00, I woke up with my head on the dining room table, the sun shining deceptively through the window. I changed into the clothes I had brought down with me, and flung my pyjamas into the laundry room. I grabbed a banana from the table and headed out for a walk. When I came back, everyone was heading downstairs, so I left the paper on the table, before I ran upstairs. I waited at the top, before I heard a gasp. I knew then that they had opened the letter.

_Dear Anubis house,_

_I guess you're wondering why I wrote this. Me and my parents are the last of my family left, and they went through a messy divorce last year. I have been left out of everything and no-one but Jerome bothered to realise that something wasn't right. Thank You all for being friends, but it would have been nice if you'd noticed something was wrong. Joy was as close as it got. I love you Jerome. Goodbye forever, Mara x_

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the pills off the shelf. I tripped over the toilet on the way, causing a big bang. I hoped no-one heard. I tipped up the container, ready to end it all, when strong hang knocked all the pills out of my hand. The pills scattered all around the floor, but no-one moved to get them.

I looked up to see Jeromes face, and all of the others behind him. "Don't even attempt it," he warned, before breaking down. I pulled him into a kiss, and felt the fireworks. Why had I wanted to give this up? We broke apart as the paramedics came to check me over. If I knew anything, I knew this; life at Anubis house was going to be ten times better, and I had Jerome to thank for it.


End file.
